User talk:Aggelakis
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Paragon Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. There is a collection of Userboxes you can easily add there. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Don't forget to drop by and introduce yourself in the Forum, which will use the same name/password that you used when you signed up with the wiki. If you ever feel the need to change your password, you will need to do so there instead of here in the wiki. And there's even a RSS Feed, if you're into that. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! 09:18, 11 November 2007 (EST) Increasing Invention Capacity I think your Increasing Invention Capacity article looks pretty good and is certainly useful. As for categories, I'd recommend Category:Player Guides and Category:Invention System. I think it's ready to move to the main article space. If you want it moved and don't want to do it yourself, let me know and I can do it for you. :) -- Sekoia 04:09, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Hello there Fancy meeting you here. :) --Torin23 04:02, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Mew! o,o about a couple things.. well, mainly about a few recent edits. I know, (and everyone else who stalks and pounces devs) that the sound dept isn't actually part of NCNC, but its related to them and gets the projects from them. We have a number of freelancers in the Cryptic section that where only with the company a couple months under CoV development, but there really isn't a better, or more accurate place to put them. @.@ anyway, I'm rambling.. this note is about removing content from the wiki. This is the second time I've seen something in a section I monitor get yanked. I know your doing it with the best of intentions, but please don't remove relevant info. If there isn't a better place for it to go, stick a note with it explaining why. Start a new page, poke an admin for advice.. just please don't fully remove it. Sorry if this sounds a bit mean, you've done some great stuff here, I'm just trying to look out for the sections I promised to monitor. =^^= believe me, I much prefer having you help with them than mostly doing the dev bits by myself (after 3+ yrs of it, its become a mood thing rather than something regularly worked on). Hope this finds you well, --Sleepy Kitty 04:28, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Zombie_Man's post on this. NorCal does not have a sound department, so it shouldn't be listed under their office. IMO, the best answer would be to create another page for "people who work on CoH that don't work at NorCal" ("Outsourced Assistance"? meh, I dunno). NorCal Studio is kind of too 'specific' to put things like freelancers and such. If the sound department used to be listed, then why not the multitudes of other outsourced work? Why not Troy Hickman? :p (And I never touched the Cryptic Studio age, or I would have suggested similar treatment for that page, too.) --Aggelakis 04:35, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::o,o zombie's stuff is mostly accurate, its been wrong before, but he usually corrects it fairly quickly.. Troy.. yeah, since they did use his story thread, but that was hired under the comic (and listed there too) and was later picked up.. so really, he has the least direct connection for being on the page (unless they have him specifically do more story for the game.. who knows, with the mission creator, it'll be a lot easier to get that sort of thing looked at).. >.> back on topic.. the sound dept, in a manor of speaking IS working for NorCal, just not at NorCal. The logic's a bit questionable, but we only have 2 names right now, and NCsoft hasn't updated the official "who's worked on this" credits since CoV, and even that was only 80% of the ppl! I've literally had to go through ppls resumes before to get some of the names and info back with Cryptic. :: ::<.< I'd honestly leave it like it is now, and once we have more names to flush it out, possibly branch the page out for a NCA page or something. A page with 2 names on it.. err.. ^^;; besides, if we did move it, we'd still have to have the sound section, just with a note telling ppl to go to the there page. Feel free to go over my head on this one, Tony is the final authority and I could easily be wrong about how he thinks this should be done. o,o really, I'm only the admin that looks over this section cause none of the others seemed to want it (and I've managed to hunt down every single redname, and a couple non-rednamed devs ingame and handed them pillows and blankies) --Sleepy Kitty 05:30, 25 August 2008 (UTC)